


I’m Fine.

by ApollosLyre



Category: Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, Cheating Matsuoka Rin, Cheating Rin, Comforting Hazuki Nagisa, Hurt, M/M, Sad, Supportive Hazuki Nagisa, sad Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApollosLyre/pseuds/ApollosLyre
Summary: Haru is Waiting for Rin to come over and watch a film. After hours of waiting he decides to find out what had kept his boyfriend from him.DISCLAIMER: This is a fic where Rin cheats on Haru, it does not have a happy ending for them. If you don’t like that don’t read it. A lot of people have commented on this telling me to take it out of the Haru/Rin tag, I’m not going to, but here’s your warning. If you came for fluff then this is the wrong story for you.





	I’m Fine.

“Haru, you can talk to about it you know. I’m- I’m here if you- w-want to...” 

“I’m fine.” Haru didn’t look back to the smaller blonde and continued to walk home. Of course that didn’t stop the other, instead he followed with a concerned frown. 

*** 

Fifteen hours earlier: 

It was midnight and Haru had been expecting Rin over for nearly three hours now, he’d texted at seven to say he was running late and be there by nine instead, which was fine of course since Haru wasn’t really planning on going to bed. They were going to watch a movie that Nagisa had recommended they watched. He claimed it would change their life, which Haru highly doubted, but he wasn’t about to pass up an opportunity to hang around Rin more. 

When he called there had been no answer, it was starting to annoy Haru really, because of his boyfriend didn’t want to come over, then he could have just said. Rin didn’t have to make excuses, he just had to say no and that was that. No questions asked, and Haru wouldn’t beg for his attention if Rin wasn’t planning on giving it to him anyway. 

Still when he’d called Rin had been on his way home from swim practise, he said he needed to shower and grab some fresh clothes for tomorrow. Maybe something had happened? It was unlikely but not unheard of. People went missing all the time at the most unexpected of places. Rin was tough though, he’d put up a fight, that could also mean an attacker might have hurt him. Again Haru only considered these possibilities because it was not unheard of, still there was probably a more safer reason as to why Rin had not come over: like falling asleep by accident, or his sister could have surprised him with one of her unexpected and not always appreciated visits. 

He decided to call again, if Rin had fallen asleep then he could wake up again, since he’d made Haru wait all this time. If it was Gou then she can see him anytime anyway. If he’d been attacked, well Haru hoped there was a late night dog walker about. 

On the fourth ring the phone was answered, “hello?” The voice said. That was strange though, because it didn’t sound like Rin at all. In fact Haru was pretty sure he had never heard this persons voice in his life. Who was this guy? 

“This is Rin’s phone right?” Haru asked in his usual monotoned voice. If he’d been calling the wrong number all night then the ignoring would make sense, but he’d texted Rin loads off this number, and he’d called from it a few hours prior. He could have lost his phone though, and someone picked it up. 

“O-oh yeah, sorry he’s in the shower, I can get him for you if you want?” The guy said. 

“Thank you.” Haru replied. 

There was some shuffling as the Guy got up and padded his way to the bathroom. A knock at the door and the distant sound of running water could be heard through the speaker. Haru listened as the two muttered between themselves first. The phone was then passed between people and finally the voice he’d been searching for answered. 

“Haru, hey.” Rin answered. He could almost feel the nervousness in his words. 

“If you didn’t want to come over, all you had to do was say.” Haru put bluntly, he wouldn’t give the guy the time of day if Rin wasn’t going to reciprocate it. 

“Sorry, when I got home I fell asleep, then a friend came to give me a surprise visit.” Rin explained. 

Lies. 

Haru knew he was lying through his teeth, he didn’t know how, but he just did. That wouldn’t explain the lack of phone call or even a text message to say he was unexpectedly busy. He decided not to point it out though, and instead he said everything was okay. 

There was some shuffling on the phone, hissed whispers that didn’t fully get across the speakers, and the creaking of the bed. “Keep him on the phone, let’s see if he’s really as stupid as you make him out to be.” It was said very quietly, a whisper in fact. But it was said close enough to the phone for Haru to hear it. 

Then The sound of lips on skin, and the creaking of Rin’s bed, it’s springs making a noise under movement. Haru didn’t want to accept what he was hearing, but there was no denying that. A soft moan that was quickly silence came through, that was it Haru hung up and threw his phone across the floor. Just sitting on the sofa not wanting to believe his own ears. 

No he could not believe just by hearing, Haru got up and quickly put his shoes on and a black jumper. He left the house in grey jogging pants and a jumper, loving the feeling of the breeze, but hating that it seems to be helping reality set in. The reality of what he had heard. 

He made it to Rin’s dorm room, the voice didn’t sound like his roommates which meant he must be somewhere else. Haru didn’t bother to knock, instead just opening the door and peering inside. 

The lights were off, the room being illuminated by the screen of a computer at the desk across from Rin’s bunkbed. It was unmistakable though, Rin was over another guy, who was moaning like crazy. His hips were set to a fast pace rhythm. Haru hadn’t meant to announce his presence, but then Rin had moaned so beautifully it made The ones he shared with Haru seem fake. 

“Fuck.. you’re so good... so responsive...” Rin had panted his words. Haru felt dizzy almost. Sure he wasn’t the easiest person to talk to, and he was a little awkward sometimes when it came to him involuntarily moaning or bucking his hips up to meet Rin, but he’d always made sure Rin knew just how wonderful he was Making Haru feel. 

His foot clashed with the small metal bin near the door as he was backing away from the scene. The two lover shot up and turned to face ocean blue eyes, with so much betrayal in them. 

Then Rin smiled. He Smiled! Haru was beside himself. He’d done this to get a reaction out of him, to see if the tin man really did have a heart. Of course he had a heart, one that was capable of breaking too. Haru had never liked showing emotion, feeling it was weak, it was the way he’d been raised. His father was like a robot, and his mother never talked. The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, he’d picked up their way of living. 

Haru backed the rest of the way out then ran from the building. Telling himself the whole run home not to cry, that it was pathetic if even a single drop fell from his face. He refused to cry, to give Rin that satisfaction. No he wouldn’t do it. But his chest aches with a longing from his heart, his eyes burnt with unshed tears, and his mind was screaming thousands of different things at him Haru didn’t know what it was saying anymore. 

When he’d reached the steps that led to his own house and a few others, Haru got half way before his legs gave up on him and he slummed on the step. He sat there, a hand clutching his jumper. His fist started to shake, and soon his whole body with it. A single tear slipped from his eyes and Haru was glad he’d put his hood up, how shameful, crying over spilt milk. It was bound to happen. Who could want him? Love him? His childhood friend turned foe, soon became crush and lover, and now he was the first person to ever break his heart. 

Makoto had found Haru like that in the morning when he’d stopped by for Haru before school. He’d not made it up to his house because Haru was already on the steps. Sitting in grey jogging pants and a black jumper. His knees were bent up to his chest and arms resting on his knees, his head was buried in the crook of his elbow. 

Finally the brunet had been able to console his friend and find out why Haru was on the steps in the first place. After explaining that it was seven in the morning, and that they had school. Finally he’d got the reasoning for the strange behaviour out of him. 

“He slept with someone else, just to get a reaction out of me.” Haru whispered on their way to school that morning. He’d gone and changed into his uniform, grabbed his bag and now cracked screen phone, skipped breakfast and was out the door. 

“What? How do you know?” Makoto asked. 

“I heard it, then saw it. He looked right at me and smiled while he was still in the guy.” For the first time Makoto saw his friend give a slight shiver of disgust. The look of hurt gleamed in his eyes. And yet his voice still sounded smooth and bored like usual. As if everything around him was dead. Suppose that’s probably how he feels - Makoto thought as he watched Haru walking beside him. 

When they’d got to school Makoto took the first chance he got and went to tell Nagisa who then passed the information onto Rei. All of them had been treating Haru differently at practise. Telling him to take more breaks, or offering a listening ear. All Haru wanted to tell them to do was leave him alone, he didn’t need to be babied or looked after by any of them. He lived on his own, he took care of himself without a single word from his parents, he sure as hell did not need them right now. Of course he’d not said any of this. When it became too much he did something nobody expected, he got out of the pool early and left. 

He’d gone without a word and as soon as the door had closed behind him, Nagisa had lifted himself out too and ran after him. After shoving on jogging pants he’d brought for after practise, and a red top, he’d run out of the building and caught the train as Haru got on. 

They sat in silence the whole ride, he’d even Followed Haru off the train and walked partly home with him. 

“Haru, you can talk to about it you know. I’m- I’m here if you- w-want to...” 

“I’m fine.” Haru didn’t look back to the smaller blond and continued to walk home. Of course that didn’t stop the other, instead he followed with a concerned frown. 

Nagisa ran to his side again before falling into step with Haru. “You’re not fine.” Nagisa grabbed his friend’s wrist and forced him to stop and look at him. “Everyone else may be too scared to try and console you, to get you to talk in fear of what harsh words you’ll come out with. But I’m not! I will follow you to until you’re ready to talk and I will give my honest opinion on this matter.” He stated. 

Haru was shocked to say the least. Nagisa the sweet innocent Nagisa, he’d looked so determined to help. He was making a statement to say that Haru could not push him away, it wouldn’t be so easy to phase him out like it was with Rei, or Gou, or even Makoto. 

“What’s done is done Nagisa, there’s no fixing it.” Haru looked down and away from his shifter friend. 

“But we can fix you.” He places a hand on Haru’s shoulder. “Mend that heart, you can talk about it and even cry a little, I won’t tell anyone and I know that’s your issue. You don’t want people to see you have a vulnerable side, I promise to never tell a soul unless you want me to.” 

Haru looked up with tears in his eyes, then he did something really unexpected. He dove at Nagisa and hugged him. Wrapping his arms around his waist and burning his head into his friends shoulder. Nagisa smiled a little at the display of affection. He’d managed to help the smallest bit, and that was good. He hugged back just as tight, rubbing Haru’s back gently. 

He never thought he’d see the day when Haruka Nanase would be the one needing emotional support. 

He needed a friend,

Someone to hold him,

To love him,

And Nagisa was determined to be that person.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2am because I couldn’t sleep. I’ve not been feeling (emotionally) good today, anxiety and all that good stuff :/  
> So I decided to write this because if I’m going to be down I may as well write it out.  
> Also I really don’t ship Rin and Haru like at all.  
> I ship Haru and Nagisa like mad and there’s not enough Fanfiction for them.
> 
> My insta is @graciefox_art if you want to say hi or have any story requests. The first picture is one of Chat Noir from Miraculous Ladybug :p if you want a link for the account let me know and I’ll post one.


End file.
